I'll Find a Way
by Science vs Romance
Summary: A one shot following 'Bridesmaids Revisted' Rogan


"Last Thanksgiving?" Rory questioned her heart pounding in her chest.

"Whoops!" The drunken blonde called out followed by laughter.

Rory had tuned out. Everything felt unstable. Logan, her wonderful boyfriend, the man she loved, the man she told her mother she thought was 'the one' had been sleeping with other women.

She rose from her seat, calmly, and walked toward the door leaving the bridesmaids in their stupor. Rory enter the hallway enraged yet tears managed to spill from her eyes. He had pursued her. He had sent the flowers and the coffee. He had said 'I love you' he had asked her to move in… 'Great' she thought 'I'm homeless again.'

She was almost to the door. Rory planned on calling a cab, rushing to the apartment, gathering her things as quickly as possible and then going to her mother's. She would sob, and then wallow. She would get over him.

"Ace! There you are. I was lookin' for you." Logan said warmly spinning her around. He saw her face and his heart fell.

"Rory, what's the matter? Was it my father? I swear I'll kill him." Logan said angrily trying to envelop her in his arms, to his surprise, she violently fought him off and walked toward the door with a quickened pace. She ripped her cell phone from her bag.

"Yeah. Um, can I get a cab?" Rory said fighting back tears.

"I don't care. Any cab is fine." She said as she felt the phone slip from her hand. She turned to face him. He looked angry now.

"Rory what the hell's the matter."

"Give me my phone." She said in a low guttural voice.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Let me help."

"Oh, I think you've done enough" Rory spat out bitingly.

A confused look graced Logan's face. "What could I have possibly have done to upset you this much."

"The more appropriate question is 'who.'" With that Logan's face fell.

Rory started to walk away from the building. She'd figure something out.

"Ace. Wait!" Logan called. She whipped around to face him.

"Don't call me that. Don't you dare call me that."

"It didn't mean anything." Logan tried.

"Oh that's rich."

"After we broke up it hurt so much. I didn't expect it to hurt so much. I was trying to move on but I missed you too much to function."

"You missed me so you thought you'd alleviate your pain by fucking other women?"

"Rory…"

Rory knew Logan couldn't skip out on the ceremony. He was standing up in the wedding and he wouldn't do that to Honor. She frantically opened the door to 'their' apartment. She was empting drawers and packing as fast as she could. Thankfully she still had some boxes and other things were never fully unpacked. She was grabbing some things from the night stand and she began to wonder how many women had been in that bed, 'their' bed before her. Or how many women will be in it after her. She felt sick.

She was almost done. She had the import things at least. She had become pretty comfortable over the last couple months and now that stability was ripped out from under her. She heard a key in the lock and Logan's ragged breaths that followed.

"Rory?" He called out. She said nothing. He stepped passed the foyer and into the living room to see her straightening her belongings.

"What are you doing, Rory?"

"I think it'd be best if you just went back to the reception. I'll be gone in under an hour."

She said quietly.

"And just let you walk out on me? Yeah, sounds like a great plan." He said sardonically. She said nothing.

"I'm so sorry Rory. I'm so sorry. I messed up." Rory avoided eye contact.

"I love you. More than anything. Please don't go. Let me fix this."

"There is nothing to fix."

"Don't say that."

"Listen. I don't want to yell. I don't want to fight. I'm done. I just don't want you in my life." She saw the pain flash through his eyes.

"If that's what you want." He mumbled quietly.

"It's what I want."

Logan could feel the tears stinging his eyes and he resigned to the fact that there was not much else he could do at this point in time. Rory was resolute and he didn't see the sense in causing her anymore pain. It broke his heart that he had caused her pain. To see the tears flowing freely from her bright blue eyes and her lips quiver with ever word tore him up inside. He left the apartment quietly closing the door behind him.

Rory sighed in relief as she heard the door close. She did her best to think of the task at hand and compartmentalize her pain. She made quick work of gathering up the last of her things and true to her word she was out an hour following Logan's departure.

Rory was cramming all of her boxes into her small silver car. She didn't feel like going to her mom's anymore. That would require some explanation, reliving what she now deemed the worst night of her life.

Logan returned to the apartment a couple hours after Rory had left. A quick survey of the apartment solidified it. She was gone. It was over and he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with out her. They had become so pleasantly dependent and enraptured with one another he was honestly having trouble imagining what he would do in her absence. He shrugged his jacket off, tossed his tie aside, and kicked his shoes off before sinking into the couch. He stared at the ceiling trying to come to terms with the fact that he had lost the only girl that had ever meant something to him and he only had himself to blame. When he felt the tears once again threatening to spill from his eyes he surrendered and soon lost track of how many tears he had shed.

Rory drove around, occasionally pulling to the side of the road as the sobs that wracked her small frame made driving near impossible. She had never felt happier or safer than when she was in the arms of Logan Huntzberger. They suited each other so well. She realized that she would never again find a man as intelligent, witty, and caring as Logan that made her feel the way she did when she was with him, and she didn't want to. If it wasn't Logan she was waking up next to she'd rather wake up alone. Once she had experienced true consuming love there could be no substitute. Why had Logan robbed them of their chance? Of their happiness? Rory was exhausted physically and emotionally and she decided she wanted answers.

Rory found herself on the familiar path back to his apartment. She had to assure the doorman she was okay because her appearance indicated otherwise and he heard the gossip of Rory walking out on a distraught Logan from the doorman that worked the previous shift. In the elevator she slouched against the wall and closed her eyes drawing deep breaths, willing herself not to cry and trying to compose herself.

The ping alerted her that she had reached the intended floor and she strode toward the door. She had left her key on the kitchen counter so she raised her hand to knock on the heavy door. Logan rose from the couch and shook himself from the melancholy trace that he had fallen into and rubbed his red tear stained eyes. He opened the door squinting as the light from the hall flooded into the darkness of the apartment.

"Rory?" he questioned.

"Why?" she said angrily. "Why did you have to ruin everything? I loved you Logan. You were my one! Why did you do this? Why…" she sputtered dissolving into tears.

Logan felt the familiar ache in his heart as he attempted to envelope the woman her loved with his arms. To his surprise she did not resist she just continued to sob into his chest. He gently led her into the apartment, shut the door and just let her cry. She soon acquiesced her exhaustion and drifted off to sleep. Logan soon followed suit.

The next morning Rory awoke on Logan chest wrapped in his arms. She tilted her head so she could see his face. It was not the normally care free look she had grow used to in the morning. She could see the regret and sorrow etched in his features and with one glace at his eyes it was evident he had shed more than a tear or two the previous night. She sighed and dropped her head onto his chest once again. She wasn't sure what would transpire when Logan awoke so she figured she take these remaining moments to soak in his warmth and his scent.

Logan opened his heavy eyelids slowly relived to still find Rory in his arms. She sensed the change in his breathing and looked up at him with her glistening blue eyes.

"We should probably talk." Logan said breaking the moment of silence.

She let out a breath. "Yeah, uh, I'm going to get some coffee first." She said entangling herself from Logan's limbs. He promptly followed her to the kitchen where she went to work trying to brew a strong cup of coffee.

"Rory." She didn't respond. "Rory, would you please look at me." She turned around to face him and leaned into the counter for support.

"I'm taking the fact that you're here as a good sign. I am so sorry. And I know those words don't really do the trick here, but you have to believe me. I am sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt us. I'm sorry that you found out that way…"

"I believe you." She all but whispered. She could read Logan better than anyone and as she peered into his eyes she was overwhelmed with emotion.

"You're it for me, Rory. I am so in love with you, please just let me make this right and I promise you won't regret it."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Okay?" he repeated hopefully.

"I spent a good portion of last night thinking about what my life has been like since you waltzed in and what my life would be like with out you. Truth be told, I love you, your it for me too, and I know in my heart of hearts that the pain you have caused me would be nothing compared to the pain of living the rest my life with out you."

He pulled her into a gentle but emotion filled kiss and he knew that she would be the woman he woke up next to for the rest of his life, she would be the woman he fought over the paper with, she would be the woman that would keep him in line, she would be the woman the carried his children, she would be the woman he spent the rest of his life trying to be good enough for. She would be.


End file.
